The present invention concerns a portable containment and transport equipment with dust suction and collection capacity.
Portable containers are known for the transport of electric tools for the working of surfaces, such as sanders, abrasive grinders, drills or other electric tools.
In addition suction equipments are also known which are connectable to the aforesaid tools for the suction of the working dusts that they produce.